


HABPY Brithday <3

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Flashing gifs warning!!, Multimedia, Other, Polyamory, This fic is crack but the ship is serious, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: YORU INVITED!!!!!!![[Warning: fic contains flashing gifs]]
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Dr. Harold Coomer/Dr. Bubby, Dr. Boris Habit/Harold Coomer/Bubby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	HABPY Brithday <3

YORU INVITED!!!!!!

HELL O HABITACIANS!!!!!!! 

I am geTING MARRIED <3 

I lov them very much O///O

they hav taught me so MUCH about the 'interconnected webs' and also 'ksising'

I AM oFICILY hip with the kids 

PLES ATEND THE WEBBING OF:

dR HAbIT

Dr. CoomR

profESOR BUBBY <3

RSVP!   
(Psst that means **r** eally **s** peak **v** ery **p** fast so i konw who is comING <3)

PSS- ~~Gordon Do Not Bring Joshua, Sincerely Coomer~~

Grdon please bring jOshua <#3 

**Author's Note:**

> All gifs (except the one of dr habit) taken from gifcities.org and belong to their respective owners who have since disappeared into the internet. THANK YOU!


End file.
